


A Dark Secret

by Ice_Cream_Girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Cream_Girl/pseuds/Ice_Cream_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's cell phone was hacked and it all started with some text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFiction ever, so.... there might be some other chapters, and is getting dark later. The first one was just a brief idea about it.  
> And I know MY GRAMMAR is Terrible. 
> 
> So if anyone is reading, thanks a lot, really. All kinds of critic are welcome.

Sarah’s phone was hacked and it all started with some messages from an unknown number. 

‘Are you sure he loves you?’ 

‘Then why he brought his boyfriend to your first date?’ 

‘He doesn’t even share a room with you.’ 

…

xxx

Sarah broke up with John shortly after their vacation in New Zealand. She didn’t tell him the reason, not a word. Actually they enjoyed their holiday quite a bit, but things got changed on their last day of their trip. Clearly something was wrong, something John couldn’t tell. Well, he was not Sherlock, and he could not deduce everything simply by observing. 

And John didn’t ask the reason. People don’t need reason to break up with someone. And John knew that he would only get an excuse rather than a real reason. He felt bad, but oddly enough, he didn’t feel so sad. 

He didn’t say anything to Sherlock regarding his relationship with Sarah. To Sherlock, his personal life was not important, obviously. It seemed that Sherlock didn’t even notice that he was away from home for a week. 

‘Can you pass me the pen? ‘ When John stepped into the living room, Sherlock was lying on the sofa. 

‘What?’ 

‘The pen, hurry.’ Sherlock repeated impatiently. 

John sighed and fetched the pen from the table. He was in a bad mood now and he didn’t intend to talk much. The only in his mind now was to go upstairs and get a rest. 

‘So, you broke up with Sarah.’ Sherlock stared at him for a brief second and then started his deduction, ‘or rather, she broke up with you.’ 

‘How…. Never mind’ John didn’t want to bother to question about it. He just felt so tired at the moment, both mentally and physically. And a nap would be good. 

But then Sherlock walked towards him until he invaded John’s personal space, then he wrapped his hand around John’s body. He didn’t say anything, John’s eyes widened. Sherlock just hugged him! He was so surprised that he cannot think for a moment. Sherlock never let anyone touch him, but now he was hugging him. And the feeling was, to be honest, amazing. John though he liked. 

‘What are you doing?’ With a flush on his cheek, John finally broke the silence. But he didn’t anticipate escaping from Sherlock. 

‘Well, I just want to soothe you.’ Sherlock answered calmly, ‘if your are mentally hurt.’ 

John opened and closed his mouth, ‘fine.’ Finally, he said, and pressed his head on Sherlock’s chest. It felt good and warm, and John liked it. ‘Thank you.’ He murmured. 

And Sherlock curled his mouth.


End file.
